The present invention relates to a cap for a rocket exit opening of a mobile rocket launcher, wherein the cap is pushed out of the exit opening by the rocket.
German Offenlegungsschift [laid-open patent application] No. 2,419,348 discloses the use of an elastic cover pressed into an annular groove mount to cover a rocket exit opening of a mobile rocket launcher, wherein the cover is pressed out of its mount by the starting rocket. Austrian Patent No. 252,072 additionally discloses for this purpose the use of thin sheets which are torn by the starting rocket, thus releasing the exit opening. Neither of these prior art covers can be used in submarines because of the external action of the water pressure.